Baby's Addiction
by smacky30
Summary: Nick/Cath/Greg. PWP. Slash. Not a whole lot else I can say. Part two in a series.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Many thanks to mingsmommy and losingntrnslatn. They are made of awesome.

Her nose bumped Greg's cheek and she hummed out a laugh. For some reason, two people sucking one cock was never as easy as they made it look in the movies. But then again, most things weren't.

She had done a lot of things in her life. Let's face it; she was a stripper, for Christ's sake. Her life was one big party – at least until Lindsey came along. Then she pushed aside her coke habit, walked away from the dancing and went back to school. Got a job her little girl wouldn't be ashamed of. Yeah, she'd done many things she wasn't proud of and a whole lot more that she was. But this…this had never crossed her mind until it was happening and now she couldn't walk away.

Greg's hair was tickling her forehead as their mouths worked on Nick. It seemed so wrong to suck a man's cock while another man licked his balls. But she didn't have time to worry about how things seemed when her hard nipples were dragging over the hot flesh of Nick's abdomen and his thick, talented fingers were buried in her pussy.

She was running her hand over the length of Greg's back, the too slick skin of his scars passing under her palm. It should have felt wrong, but sometimes it felt like the only right thing in her world. And she wanted to stay in the perfection of the moment forever.

She heard a quiet snick, one she had heard many times before, as Greg opened the bottle of lube. With a happy purr, she raised her head, Nick's cock slipping from between her lips. Underneath the hand she had pressed to his thigh, Nick's muscles were quivering, and she knew how hard he was fighting for control. Glancing at him, she saw the desire clouding his brown eyes. His tongue darted out, rasping over his chapped lips.

Watching them like this. The silent preparations. The need flashing in Nick's eyes, even as his cock twitched against his rippled abdomen. The quiet intensity in Greg's every movement. The anticipation shimmering on the air, wrapping them in its electric embrace. All of these things were like an addiction, a wire in her blood.

Nick gave a needy moan as Greg slid a finger into him. She watched, mesmerized, as that glistening digit slowly disappeared. A slow, hot wave of release rolled through her and she clenched around Nick's fingers.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "That's so good."

She felt Greg's gaze on her and she looked up into his stormy eyes.

"You really get off on watching this, don't you?" His words were low and thick with desire as his finger began the slow slide out of Nick.

Breathless, she could only nod. Nick's fingers slipped from her body, trailing a streak of her own juices along her thigh. His hips were moving now, rocking, pushing back against Greg's hand. His cock was leaking, the fluid clear and shiny against his taut skin. She reached out; ghosting her hand over Nick's balls, the skin there pulled so tight it was smooth. He groaned; her name stretched out in a hoarse plea.

Turning her head, she drank Nick in. His heavy lidded eyes, the hard planes of his face, the harsh blush on his cheekbones. His lips were drawn back in a grimace as he reached for, searched for, struggled for release. Low grunts of pleasure and frustration were forcing their way out of his throat. For a few seconds she just allowed herself to watch. He was beautiful in these moments. In a way he never could be at any other time. He was vulnerable and strong and she considered herself lucky to be able to see it.

With a quiet sigh, she turned and lifted his cock to her lips. Leaning forward, she lapped at the precum trailing from the burgundy head. Then, letting her eyes find Greg's, she slid her mouth down Nick's cock until she could feel it bump against her throat.

The sound of Nick's pleasure was enhanced by Greg's slow exhale. Then she closed her eyes, and relaxed her body and slid just a little further. Fighting against the urge to gag, she simply held him there. She could feel the tickle of pubic hair against her lips and nose. She could smell nothing but the hot, sweaty odor of Nick as she inhaled. Slowly, she pulled back, her hand following her mouth on its upward stroke.

"Gonna come," Nick panted out, and she felt his entire body tensing in preparation.

Once again she slid forward, taking him into her throat. And he came, calling out to god as the fingers of one hand dug into her calf and his cock pulsed against her tongue.

When she felt him begin to soften, she lifted her head to see Greg watching her with awe and hunger swirling in his dark eyes. Without a word, she rose up and pressed her lips to his, letting him taste Nick on her tongue. He pulled away, motioning for her to lie down beside Nick.

She took Nick's hand, even as Greg climbed between her legs. Then the three of them were joined and Greg was fucking her and she was riding a wave of pleasure so intense that she was sure she would be reduced to nothing more than ash.

This was her addiction. And she didn't know how to walk away.


End file.
